Gravity-feed bins for dispensing bulk-product inventory are used to dispense a wide variety of materials having a range of sizes and aggregate make-ups as diverse as hardware components, for example, nuts and bolts, to retail grocery food, such as pastas, cereals, nuts, coffee (either beans or ground), dried soup mixes, candies, spices, and the like. Generally, a gravity-feed bin is comprised of a hollow hopper-type reservoir enclosure having an inlet at an upper end utilized to fill the enclosure with bulk inventory, an outlet or chute at its lower end utilized to dispense the material, and a flow-control device located intermediate the upper and lower openings and controlled by a manually-actuated gate mechanism. This arrangement, in turn permits manipulation of the amount of inventory being dispensed during the interval the handle or other control device is actuated. In operation, as the inventory is being dispensed, the force of gravity causes the portion stored above in the reservoir to progressively migrate towards the lower end to replace the void left as portions of the inventory are dispensed. These types of bins generally include a downwardly angled or curving floor within the cavity that forms a slide to channel the stored inventory into a receptacle downstream from the outlet gate.
An alternate means for dispensing stored bulk inventory is to employ a bulk food dispenser generally known as a “scoop bin.” As the name suggests, a scoop bin typically comprises a hollow plastic bin, often having a hinged lid that is lifted to provide the consumer access to the stored contents. A hand scoop is then employed to gather the bulk product for placement into a container. While scoop bins are effective for dispensing a wider variety of product than a gravity type dispenser, they suffer from several major disadvantages, particularly in the area of hygiene, because of the contamination that can take place in these types of dispensers. Sources of contamination include germs that may be attached to the scoop or scoop handle being transferred to the stored product during dispensing or from external debris falling into the bin cavity when the bin's lid is lifted. Lastly, since the nature of scoop bins requires their openings to be located closer to the floor for access reasons, they are generally within the reach of children and others who are not hesitant to reach into the unsecured bins with potentially unclean hands in order to extract a sample, or even play with the bin contents. In addition, scoop bins also suffer from inventory shrinkage, both from pilferage and from accidental spillage.
As can be appreciated from the foregoing discussion, gravity-feed bins offer a multitude of advantages compared to other dispensing means, such as scoop bins, including convenience, ease of use and hygiene. Heretofore, gravity-feed bins have been provided with a reservoir having one of several fixed capacities. This limits the quantity of bulk inventory that is available for dispensing, particularly if the bulk inventory to be dispensed is relatively large or is a popular item. As a result, such inventory may be rapidly depleted. There is a need for a way to conveniently and cost-effectively match the storage capacity of a gravity-feed bin to the type of material being dispensed, and to the level of demand for the product.